Private Training Session
by Wecouldmakeityouknow
Summary: This is my entry for an Interactive Hunger Games on tumblr and I just want to make sure that it's alright. The title says all and please let me know how it is : Thank you!


The hallway is dimly lit and lights flicker as Kirsten sits there waiting for her name to be called. Almost all of the seats have been emptied since she is in District Twelve and gets called near to last. A light sweat is building on her brow as she tries to think of what can even impress the game makers. She knows she can throw knives pretty well from being bored while her father stripped meat off the carcasses of the dead animals. Whenever he was doing that she'd take one of his stripping knives and just throw it at the pigs, cows, or any other animals hanging upside down. Usually she would always make the target she had in her head but even still she was just an amateur at this. She knew how to find food and resources since district twelve was one of the poorer districts her family and her had to fend for themselves. Sometimes she would dare to go outside of the gates and gather up plants and maybe once in a while throw a knife at a squirrel or small bird on the ground. Even though her father was a butcher they didn't always get to keep the meats they cut up and usually the peacekeepers had to take it away for the capitol.

Seconds were passing by very quickly as the district eleven boy was finishing up in the room. The light sweat was starting to feel like it was drenching her and a small tickle was forming in her stomach. If she was like this with only private training then how would she be when she is on the platforms to go into the arena? She had to push that thought away if she didn't want to puke right there and not even get a score. There has to be one more thing that she can do that can just get her an average score. Something that won't make her look weak and will get her killed in the bloodbath.

"Kirsten, District Twelve," A robotic voice spoke into the loudspeakers. She gulped down sudden fear that had bubbled in her stomach and stood up to walk down the hallway. Two peacekeepers went on both sides of her to make sure she got to the training room. This just made her even more nervous but she found hidden courage in her body. Enough courage to hold her head high and have a confident stare in her eyes and then all fear vanished. She felt like she could win these games if she just used her knowledge and mediocre knife and food finding skills.

The doors opened once she stepped up to them and she looked around. Her mouth opened slightly at how empty and big it looked with no one else around and throwing weapons around. The only noise she could hear was the Game maker's talking and laughing. It looked like they had already had some spirits and were quite giggly and off focus. Swiftly she walked over to the middle of the room and announced her name and district.

"Alright very good, your ten minutes start now!" A girl called off. She must be the Alpha game maker because everyone else immediately shut up and watch.

Kirsten walked over to the knives table and assessed each one. There were big ones, small ones, long ones, thin ones, and fat ones. She grabbed one that looked almost like one they used to skin animals and walked over to one of the dummies. The game makers watched her intently and she felt the nerves starting to creep back up on her. Sweat was producing in her palms which could cause a potential problem so she quickly wiped them on her pants leg. She looked at the dummy for a minute and noticed it was totally silent and the only noise you could hear were the pouring of drinks. Kirsten focused on the dummy picking a point to aim the knife at. The middle of the forehead, that would be her target to kill. She wiped her hands once more and took a deep breathe in to calm her. All eyes were on her as she aimed and got ready to throw the knife.

The knife took flight out of her hand and she watched hopefully as it made it's journey through the air. She heard sound of contact and noticed she had closed her eyes because she was so nervous that she missed but she opened them and was filled with surprise. The knife hit perfectly. She almost squealed in enjoyment and looked over to the game makers who were already talking to each other once more. They were not that impressed. A few still watched her and had slight smiles of enjoyment on their faces but the rest went back to drinking and eating.

"I guess the careers are better with knives..." She whispered carefully to herself. She looked around to see if there was anything else she could do that can impress the rest. She saw some weights and went over to them to lift. Her footsteps were muffled in the voices of the game makers. They were laughing over something and this started to irritate Kirsten. She knew that she wouldn't be that amazing but she thought that they'd have the courtesy to at least watch her preform her skills. This is her life on the line and she wants to show that it's worth keeping.

She made it to the weights and saw that they started at fifty and went to five hundred. Kirsten may not look it but she is actually pretty strong. Back home she used to help her Dad carry in the animals that they had either bought from the people who went into the woods or anywhere else. Sometimes she would carry a full grown deer for a mile then throw it onto the table. Hopefully this will be enough to impress at least half of them.

She started off with a hundred pounds and picked it up. It wasn't that heavy so she threw the weight across the room until it hit the wall. There was a small dent in the wall now and she felt bad but this seemed to pull some of the game makers to stop talking and watch her. Eyes were on her once more. She smiled inwardly to herself and picked up three hundred now. It seemed slightly heavier but it was still light so she threw that one towards the wall too. It made a loud clang as it fell just short of the wall and hit the ground until it rolled into the wall. There were only four people that were still talking to each other and one of them was the main game maker. She had to do something to get his attention, anything. There were only three minutes left and throwing five hundred pounds would not impress him if he hadn't looked for three hundred.

Kirsten looked around for anything that she had learned during this past couple of days of training. She saw the bow and arrows and instantly started walking towards them. Before this she had only touched knives but had recently gained the talent of archery. She walked confident because she knew she could do this. The bow was perfect weight and she picked up an arrow to put on the string. She looked at the sacked dummies that would hold almost realistic guts that could spew all over the place. Kirsten knew she could do this one last thing to impress them, one last thing. She pulled the arrow back and aimed towards the neck. It hit and blood spill everywhere as the dummy fell apart and fell to the ground making squishing noises. She saw out of the corner of my eye that the game maker was now finally watching.

This might have been a dangerous move on my part but Kirsten decided why not, this has to make an impression. She put the quiver of arrows around my back and moved over to the next three dummies. This is dangerous and risky but it _has _to happen. She pulled one arrow out and looked at all three dummies making my targets on each one. Taking a deep breath in she shot the first arrow. She then did a roll and pulled an arrow out as she was almost done and shot that. Quickly then pulled another and aimed for the last dummy. All three hit, all three in the heads.

"Thank you," She spoke loudly as she then walked out.

* * *

**I am in an interactive Hunger Games online and I had to write my private training session. Please let me know if I messed up because it is supposed to be in third person so just let me know if I put it in first somewhere. Thank you :)**


End file.
